In general, luminance of an organic EL element disposed on a display panel increases in proportion to drive current supplied to the element. Thus, particularly in active matrix organic EL displays, with upsizing of the display panel, local fluctuations in voltage on a supply line for supplying current to an organic EL light emitting element and display unevenness are prominent due to variations in characteristics of the organic EL light emitting elements and drive transistors. This ends up decreasing display quality.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device which includes organic EL elements, in which a scanning line for transmitting a pixel select signal to pixels and a power supply line are connected via a Pch transistor included in an output circuit which outputs the pixel select signal to the scanning line. Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which capacitance sufficiently greater than parasitic capacitance to the power supply line is added in order to avoid a decrease of scanning line potential caused by connecting the scanning line and the power supply line via the Pch transistor. Patent Literature 1 asserts that this ensures execution of mobility correction dependent on a transition time between High voltage and Low voltage, the High voltage and the Low voltage being pixel select signals on the scanning line.